


not with a bang, but a whimper

by whitchry9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way the world ends for Tony Stark: not with a bang, but a whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not with a bang, but a whimper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northerlywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northerlywind/gifts).



> First line/title/basically the whole idea was from northerlywind. I just wrote it.

 This is the way the world ends for Tony Stark: not with a bang, but a whimper.

 

Well, there is a bang. Or there would be. But there's no sound in space, and that's the only reason he doesn't hear it.

 

He does hear himself whimper though, a sad pitiful sound that he's glad no one can hear.

But god, he'd never expected to die here in space, without Jarvis in his ear or anyone by his side.

And he was pretty sure about that, about the dying, because already the HUD was gone and there were dark spots in his vision. This suit was never made for space travel. Nor was it meant to be air tight, not like some of the others.

 

He wonders what happened to the aliens on the ground. If they were lost without a command post. If they just kept fighting on, without knowing what had happened, that they had no home to return to, no reason left to fight. Maybe they all just stopped and stared up at the sky that no longer held a portal to another world.

 

He wonders if he'll make it back through. Probably not. Rogers knew the importance of closing it. They couldn't wait for him to get back, if he could even. He wonders if they'll ever find him out here, however far he is from home and everything he thought he knew. Again, probably not.

 

He wonders what will become of the Avengers. What they think of him now. He wonders how much of this was just to prove Cap, Steve, wrong. Because there was no wire cutting option in this scenario. But he sure as hell laid down, despite what Rogers had thought. He mourns for what could have been, what could have happened in another life, where he didn't die in space. Where the conversation between him and his one time hero went differently before it all went to hell and they started to fall out of the sky.

He regrets a lot of things about that conversation. Even more things in general. He had so much more to do.

But it was okay, really. He was on borrowed time already. His gravestone was already marked, years ago, in a cave. This was all just extra. He only hopes he did enough with it.

 

His vision is nearly all dark now, and he certainly doesn't want to see what happens next.

So with the image of foreign stars burning into his eyes, he closes his eyes and falls.

 


End file.
